Changes - Changjae (BtoB)
by heotamin90
Summary: Aku tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang.. aku tak mengerti rasanya disayangi.. setiap hari hanya kesunyian yang menyambut langkahku pulang.. hanya angin yang membelaiku saat aku kelelahan.. Akankah ada seorang malaikat yang dapat menarikku dari penderitaan ini? OneShoot Fic with BtoB Tom and Jerry Couple Lee Changsub x Yook Sungjae. Hope you Like it


Title : Changes

Cast : Yook Sungjae (BtoB) Lee Changsub (BtoB)

Gendre: Romance, School Life

Summary:

 _ **Aku tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang.. aku tak mengerti rasanya disayangi.. setiap hari hanya kesunyian yang menyambut langkahku pulang.. hanya angin yang membelaiku saat aku kelelahan.. Akankah ada seorang malaikat yang dapat menarikku dari penderitaan ini?**_

 **~~ Changes ~~**

Jam istirahat yang paling ditunggu tunggu seluruh siswa kini berubah riuh. saat ini –hampir- seluruh siswa tengah mengerumuni dua orang lelaki yang sedang bertengkar, ah tidak hanya satu orang yang terlihat sangat marah sementara seorang lainnya hanya memperlihatkan wajah santai tak tersirat sedikitpun rasa takut disana.

"Kau beraninya menabrakku!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata rata penuh emosi.

"Aku tak sengaja" ujar seorang yang memiliki tinggi beberapa centi di bawah lelaki lainnya dengan santai seraya menepuk celananya yang kotor. Tentu saja hal itu membuat lawan bicaranya naik pitam.

"Mengapa kau santai sekali. Kau tidak merasa bersalah?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku yang terjatuh" masih dengan santai.

"Kau! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi..."

"Pacarmu? Oke" Potong lelaki dengan surai coklat tua itu santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi melewati lelaki dengan surai hitam di hadapannya. Langkahnya berhenti,tangannya menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku jadi pacarmu" ujarnya pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh lelaki tinggi disampingnya, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Si tinggi yang masih shock tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya.. seorang Yook Sungjae... kalah dalam perdebatan... apa gelarnya sebagai lelaki paling di takuti di sekolah ini sudah kadaluarsa?

~~Changes~~

Sungjae membenci keramaian, karna itu ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu buah roti setiap istirahat lalu memakannya di atap bersama sekotak susu.

"Roti melon" sang ibu kantin memberikan roti pesanan Sungjae dengan cepat. Ia merogoh seluruh saku celananya lalu saku kemejanya tetapi ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Seingatnya ia memasukan beberapa uang koin ke sakunya tapi...

"Roti kopi" Sebuah suara tak asing tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sungjae membuatnya menoleh.

"Dengan milik anak ini" ia menunjuk Sungjae dengan dagunya lalu memberikan beberapa buah uang koin.

"Eh? Tapi"

"Ayo, antrian mulai panjang" lelaki itu menarik tangan Sungjae keluar dari antrian.

"H,hei terimakasih" Sungjae menundukan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup menatap orang orang sekelilingnya yang sudah pasti sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lelaki dengan name tag Lee Changsub itu mengalihkan genggaman tangannya kearah kepala Sungjae.

"Tentu, aku kan pacarmu" ujarnya lalu menepuk kepala Sungjae pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungjae yang mematung untuk kesekian kalinya.

~~Changes~~

Berkelahi.. mungkin hal ini merupakan hobi, entah kebiasaan entah sudah menjadi ritual tersendiri bagi seorang Yook Sungjae. Ia tak pernah absen mengunjungi ruang konseling setiap minggunya. Sungjae bangkit setelah terkena pukulan, lawannya kali ini cukup kuat, seorang dari kelas tiga.

"Kau masih bisa bangkit hah?" orang itu berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Itu tidak sakit" Sungjae mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya. Ia mulai maju, begitupula lelaki yang menjadi lawannya. Terjadi baku hantam yang kesekian kalinya antara mereka berdua. Untuk kali ini Sungjae benar benar terpojok. Ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan selanjutnya. Ia mulai berhitung.. tetapi pukulan itu tak juga datang, tiba tiba terdengar suara pekikan kesakitan, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Mundur, atau tulangmu akan benar benar patah" suara itu lagi, saat mata Sungjae sudah sepenuhnya terbuka ia hanya melihat wajah seseorang yang akhir akhir ini selalu muncul disekelilingnya.

"Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Changsub khawatir. Sungjae hanya mengangguk. Changsub membantu Sungjae untuk bangun perlahan lalu membawanya ke UKS. Ia membantu Sungjae untuk duduk di sebuah kursi lalu mulai mengobati lukanya.

"Hish" Sungjae meringis saat obat obatan itu menyentuh lukanya dan menyebabkan rasa perih.

"Lukamu tidak parah karna itu tahan lah sedikit" Sungjae hanya diam.

"Berhentilah berkelahi" Changsub memecah keheningan.

"Tidak mau" Sungjae tidak suka di atur

"Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri" kali ini Changsub telah selesai mengobati luka Sungjae.

"Mengapa kau memperdulikanku" Sungjae mulai terganggu. Changsub telah selesai membereskan semua yang ia gunakan tadi. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?"Sungjae mengeryit.

"Aku pacarmu" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungjae.

~~Changes~~

Sungjae merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia sangat bosan sekarang. Keadaan rumahnya memang selalu sepi. Orangtuanya selalu sibuk. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhirkali ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Akhirnya sungjae memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan keluar. ia tak tau harus kemana. Sungjae melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Sungjae terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenali sedang membopong seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya tengah sakit. Rasa penasaran menuntung langkah Sungjae untuk mengkuti kedua orang itu. Tak jarang telinganya menangkap percakapan kecil antara mereka.

"Sudah kubilang ibu jangan bekerja, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya" suara lembut yang akhir akhir ini memenuhi otak Sungjae terdengar bergitu khawatir.

"Maafkan ibu, kau jadi bolos sekolah" kini suara parau yang terdengar.

"Ibu lebih penting dari sekolah" sang ibu memukul pelan kepala sang anak.

"Kau tetap harus sekolah Changsubie" sang anak tertawa kecil

"Aku tau" mereka pun masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Sungjae yang megah. Sungjae menatap langit gelap diatasnya. ia tersenyum pada langit lalu berlari cepat kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ini akan membuatnya senang"

~~Changes~~

Langit biru perlahan berubah warna digantikan oleh jingga indah sang senja. Para siswa berbondong bondong keluar dari gedung sekolah. Besok adalah hari libur sebagian besar siswa bergegas untuk pulang kerumah masing masing tak jarang pula siswa yang memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan teman temannya. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki satu ini, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya menunggu seseorang keluar.

"Changsub sunbae" Sungjae segera memanggilnya saat melewati gerbang..

"Ada apa?" Changsub menoleh. Jarang sekali Sungjae menemuinya biarpun status mereka yang merupakan...

"I,ini" Sungjae menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna coklat. Dengan ragu Changsub membukanya. Untuk pertamakali Sungjae menemukan perubahan pada raut wajah lelaki itu.

"Kemari" Changsub menarik tangan Sungjae ke sebuah tempat.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang... entah kenapa berbeda sekali dari biasanya.

"I,itu" Sungjae taktau harus menjawab apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Bertapa terkejutnya Sungjae saat barang pemberiannya dikembalikan.

"Aku tak butuh uang darimu" ujar Changsub dingin.

"A,apa? Bukankah ini akan membantu pengobatan ibumu? Apa ini tidak cukup? Apa—"

"Tak semua bisa di beli dengan uang Yook Sungjae!" potong Changsub dengan nada yang tinggi. Sungjae terkejut. Changsub yang menyadari keterkejutan Sungjae meredakan emosinya.

"Pakai saja uang itu untukmu sendiri" ujar Changsub lagi, ia hendak meninggalkan Sungjae untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"Lalu," Changsub menoleh kearah belakang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.. untuk membantumu" Sungjae menatap lelaki dihadapannya. "Aku juga ingin membantumu, a,aku kan...pacarmu" Sungjae memelankan suara diakhir kalimat. Changsub yang tertegun menatap Sungjae.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin" jawab Sungjae. Changsub menghela nafas

"Tapi kau harus memenuhi syaratku"

~~Changes~~

"Hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ujian" guru Kim mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas dan mulai membagikannya pada seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Ada siswa yang memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar nilainya baik, ada yang acuh ada juga yang bersikap biasa saja.

"Y,Yook Sungjae" entah kenapa suara guru Kim bergetar. Sungjae –berusaha- maju dengan santai.

"I,ini" Sungjae mengeryit aneh, tangannya meraih selembar kertas itu dari tangan guru Kim lalu membalikannya. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"T,tujuh puluh" Sungjae bergumam.

"YESSSSS!" ia bersorak riang. Lalu ia berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Hei Yook Sungjae" Seakan tak mendengar panggilan dari guru Kim ia terus berlari menunju atap sekolah. Nilai tujuh puluh mungkin bukan sebuah nilai yang besaar untuk orang lain tapi untuk seorang Yook Sungjae itu sudah sangat luar biasa.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada sebuah nomor. Sungjae yang sudah sampai di atap sekolah merenggangkan tangannya di wajahnya terukir senyum lebar yang sangat mengambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ada apa memanggilku di jam pelarajan begini" Sungjae membalikan tubuhnya.

"Hyung!" oh sekarang Sungjae sudah memanggilnya hyung.

"Lihat ini!" Sungjae menunjukan seluruh kertas hasil ujiannya yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa. Lelaki yang awalnya berjarak agak jauh dengan Sungjae mendekatkan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil seluruh hasil ujian Sungjae.

"Hanya tujuh puluh" ia mengembalikan seluruh kertas tersebut ke tangan Sungjae. Raut wajah gembiranya seketika hilang. Wajah nya tertunduk lesu. Ia kini mengingat arti nilai tujuhpuluh bagi orang lain.

"Ujian kenaikan nanti kau harus mendapat delapan puluh" Sungjae mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap wajah sang pemilik tangan tersebut lalu perlahan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya,

"Un" Sungjae mengangguk semangat. Lelaki itu tersenyum mengingat syarat tak masuk akal Changsub –lelaki itu- untuknya.

' _kau harus mendapat nilai bagus saat ulangan nanti'_

"Jadi? Aku sudah bisa membantu hyung sekarang?" changsub terlihat berpikir, Sungjae berharap.

"Ya.. boleh saja sih, asal kau pegang janji delapan puluh mu tadi"

"Aku janji!" Sungjae tidak mengerti mengapa Changsub memberi sayarat yang jelas jelas hanya menguntungkan Sungjae. Tetapi ia lebih tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersikeras ingin membantu Changsub.

Matanya mengikuti Changsub yang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang teduh lalu duduk disana. Changsub mengerakan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada Sungjae untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dengan ragu Sungjae menurut.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang yang dapat membuat caffe ibuku ramai kembali. Seorang yang memiliki banyak ide dan pekerja keras. Kami pun kekurangan pekerja" Changsub menatap langit biru.

"Hanya itu satu satunya jalan untuk mencari uang untuk pengobatan ibuku sekaligus membuat ibuku senang disaat bersamaan" ia kini menatap Sungjae.

"Ini pekerjaan yang berat dan melelahkan, kau akan pulang larut tetapi aku tidak mau melihatmu bolos sekolah esok paginya, kau sanggup?" Sungjae dapat merasakan harapan sekaligus ke khawatiran di dalam nada bicara Changsub. Sungjae menatap mata itu secara langsung dan dekat untuk pertama kali. Ada sedikit keraguan dan rasa takut di dalam hatinya. Ia takut tak dapat membantu atau malah menghancurkan semua. Sungjae memejamkan matanya. Ia harus yakin. Sungjae membuka matanya kembali. Kini ia membalas tatapan itu dengan punuh keyakinan.

"Aku sanggup hyung, aku akan membantu sekuat tenaga"

~~Changes~~

Sudah tiga bulan sejak hari itu. Setiap harinya Sungjae bekerja di caffe milik ibu Changsub pulang pukul sepuluh malam lalu mengerjakan tugas dan tak lupa belajar, tak jarang juga Changsub membantunya mengerjakan tugas disela pekerjaan ini sudah ramai pengunjung kembali. Sungjae juga telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh nya.

"Yook Sungjae ~~"

"HUAAHH" Sungjae berteriak kaget saat seseorang berbisik di telinganya dengan suara yang dibuat menyeramkan.

"Hyung!" ia memekik kesal seraya memukul pundak orang yang ternyata Lee Changsub. Sementara Changsub hanya terkekeh. Sungjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Yah... hubungannya dengan lelaki satu itu juga berkembang sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka sudah bisa bergurau satu sama lain. Bahkan ibu Changsub sudah menyetujui mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ada pelanggan menunggu di meja no 6" Sungjae yang awalnya sedang berpura pura marah kini berlari menuju meja yang kini terdapat seorang lelaki yang tengah membaca koran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ujar Sungjae seramah mungkin. Lelaki paruhbaya itu menoleh. Bertapa terkejutnya mereka.

"A,ayah"

"Sungjae? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"A,akuuu aku...bekerja" Sungjae tak tau harus menjawab apa alagi selain jujur pada ayahnya. Changsub yang melihat kekasihnya mendapatkan sedikit kesusahan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf tuan? Apa dia menyebabkan suatu masalah?" tanya Changsub

"Kau manager caffe ini?"

"Iya tuan"

"Kalau begitu saya bawa anak saya pulang"

"E,eh" Changsub kebingungan terlebih lagi saat Sungjae di bawa begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu tuan biar saya yang.." kata kata Changsub terhenti setelah melihat tatapan Sungjae, mulutnya bergerak perlahan 'serahkan ini padaku, aku akan menghubungimu nanti' Changsub menghela nafas. Tak ada pilihan lain selain percaya pada Sungjae.

~~Changes~~

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan selama ayah tidak ada? Untuk apa kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu? Apa orang tadi yang memaksamu untuk bekerja? Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu? jangan bertemu dengan nya lagi"

Sungjae mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Ayah ingin tau apa yang ia lakukan padaku?" Sungjae mulai berbicara dengan nada pelan.

" Jelaskan' Titah tuan Yook.

"Dia menabrakku di kantin sekolah, lalu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya" ayah Sungjae memukul meja di hadapannya.

"Setelah itu... dia membantuku disaat aku merasa kesusahan membantuku disaat aku terpojok, dia menyuruhku untuk tidak melukai diriku sendiri dengan berkelahi, ia membantuku belajar giat, ayah tau aku baru pertamakali merasakan rasanya bahagia saat angka delapan puluh yang terpampang di kertas ulanganku, ia berhasil membuatku melupakan perkelahian dengan menjadikanku pekerjanya, kami membangun caffe itu bersama dengan modal yang kecil kami belajar tentang apa yang pelanggan inginkan dan apa yang pelanggan benci. Ia membantuku melupakan kesepian di rumah." Mata Sungjae mulai berkaca kaca.

"Aku sudah menerima banyak kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan dari Changsub hyung, ayah.. jika kau ingin menghukumku silahkan. Tapi jangan Changsub hyung. Lalu.. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku ayah, tapi aku baik baik saja." Tuan Yook tercengang melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap anaknya.

"Maafkan ayah nak"

~~Changes~~

"Hyuuung ini jam istirahat aku laparrr~" Suara itu merengek manja saat tubuhnya digiring ke suatu tempat di belakang sekolahnya.

"Tak akan lama, jja tutup matamu" ia menurut. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ok Yook Sungjae buka matamu" Sungjae menurut, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan

"H,hyung" tangannya bergetar mengambil benda tersebut.

"Tiket.. VVIP..." gumamnya, ia memicing ke arah Changsub.

"Aku dapat undian di sebuah majalah" mata itu makin memicing tak percaya.

"Ok ok aku membelinya. Hitung hitung aku menggantikan gajimu yang terlalu sedikit selama ini"

"Hyung" sepasang tangan melingkar di pundak Changsub. "Gomawo" ia mengecup singkat pipi Changsub. Membuatnya mematung untuk beberapa detik.

"A," menyadari reaksi Changsub, Sungjae menjauhkan tubuhnya tapi sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Asal kau bahagia akan kulakukan apapun" pipi Sungjae memerah, desiran hangat merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Waktu istirahatnya sudah habis"

"Baiklah ayo kembali ke kelas"

"BAGAIMANA NASIB PERUTKUU" Suara teriakan yang menggema ke seluruh penghujung sekolah mewarnai sing hari ini.

 **~~END~~**


End file.
